


A Happy Accident

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camgirls, Do not post to another site, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Wrestling AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, plus size character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Dean is obsessed with this super sexy cam girl until he accidentally discovers who she is, and it turns out she's a lot closer to him than he expects.





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put Nia in lingerie, and this happened.

A little after nine o’clock on a Wednesday night finds Dean Ambrose in front of his computer with his dick in his hand. He’s hard and leaking enough pre-cum to leave him slick and slippery. On the screen in front of him, the woman live streaming is demonstrating why Wednesday has become his favorite day of the week. He never used to be the kind of guy that would watch girls live on cam, give him a decent creampie compilation, and he was good to go, but a couple of wrong clicks and accidental page redirections and there she was. Easily one of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen, or at least one of the most beautiful bodies. She always keeps her face _just_ out of frame, and the closest Dean’s gotten to seeing it is curly dark hair and a round chin, even after a month. 

Tonight, she’s wearing something red and strappy and designed specifically to rev Dean’s engine. Well, consider it fucking revved. The bra has lace cups with a delicate bow over each nipple, and her large breasts look soft and tempting beneath the delicate fabric. The panties are crotchless, and just two bits of lace that frame her bare pussy and are attached to the straps holding them up by more bows. The first strap wraps around her soft waist and connects the two bits of lace over the triangle of her pelvis while the other wraps around the delicious width of her hips and connect to the side of each tempting scrap of lace. He has no idea what the back looks like, but he assumes it’s another tiny strap caught between the cheeks of her ass, and it’s probably a good thing he can’t see it or else he’d be drooling all over his keyboard. The ensemble is topped off with thigh high stockings and red pumps. The color of the set looks vibrant next to the butterscotch tan of her skin, and her hair is a mass of voluminous ebony around her bare shoulders. She looks like a fuckin Rubenesque Goddess, and Dean fantasizes about what it would be like to touch and taste and fuck the glorious woman on his screen as he tugs lazily at his cock.

She’s reclining against the headboard of her bed, everything around her a pristine white, and her fabulously thick thighs are spread so Dean can see her glistening folds. He watches, enraptured, as she drags the head of a purple vibrator from her clit down to her opening and back again. She completes this leisurely path a few more times before she slowly slides the impressive length into herself. When she’s taken it all the way to the base, she moans softly, and Dean mirrors the sound, dick flexing in his hand. She fucks herself languidly, oblivious to the racing of his heart, ignorant of his very existence, but it feels like she’s doing it for Dean. There are no sounds coming from the feed other than the light buzzing of the dildo and the magic slipping from a mouth he can’t see. Her free hand, with matching red nails, caresses over the rounded skin of her stomach to cup one full breast in her hand. She twists and tugs at one bow covered nipple, and her body rolls sensually into the thrusting of her hand as she seeks more pleasure.

“Yes, like that.” she whispers. 

Dean groans rough and ragged as he matches his strokes to hers and imagines getting lost in her shivering breasts as he buries himself in her tight wet heat. She starts fucking herself faster, and Dean’s been watching her long enough that he knows all the ways her body signals her impending orgasm. Her chest starts heaving with her rapidly increasing breaths and the muscles in her stomach clench as her legs start trembling. Her pussy gets visibly wetter, gushing liquid around the synthetic dick fucking her just right, and Dean can only barely hear the filthy wet sounds of it over his own muttered stream of obscenities. She thrusts into herself one final time and _grinds_ against her pussy as she whines, high-pitched and candy sweet, “_I’m cumming_.” 

She writhes against the bed, and her free hand shoots out to grip the sheets tightly. It draws his attention to the side, and for the first time, Dean notices that the frame is slightly off-center tonight and that he can see part of her nightstand. There’s a lamp and a large wooden statue of a turtle with Polynesian tribal linework carved into it, and something about that tickles over the back of Dean’s brain, but his eyes are quickly drawn back to the woman still crying out her release. She fucks herself through the first orgasm and right into a second, and that’s all Dean can take. His body goes tight, goosebumps erupting over every inch of his skin as his balls draw tight, and he cums all over his own thighs.

He’s breathing through the aftershocks, body twitching with the come-down when realization slaps him in the fuckin’ face. The reason the turtle carving felt so familiar to him is that he’s seen it before, _held it_ before. The turtle used to sit on Roman’s entertainment center, a housewarming gift from his grandfather, a family heirloom, or some shit. One night, after too many beers and a clumsy accident, Dean had knocked it to the floor and snapped off one of the rear flippers. A quick glance at the turtle confirms his suspicions. It’s missing its right rear flipper, and his insides go arctic cold as embarrassment coils in his stomach because he knows who has possession of the turtle carving now.

Roman’s cousin – Nia Jax.

Dean spends the next few days trying to return the earth to its axis because his world is spinning out of fucking control. He’s spent the last month jacking his dick to his best friend’s cousin. A woman he knows, and respects, and admires, and he’s spent the last thirty days thinking about fucking her until she screams. That had to be wrong, right? Roman is like his family, and Dean knows he shouldn’t be cumming twice a day thinking about Roman’s family. That doesn’t stop him from doing it, though. He wanted the woman he saw on the screen in that abstract way you want any porn star you’ll never have, but now that he knows it’s Nia, his desire has increased tenfold. It’s no longer an impossibility for him to have her. All he has to do is get up the nerve to ask her.

By the time Wednesday rolls around again, Dean’s jacked his dick almost raw, and he’s ignored every one of Roman’s phone calls, but he’s managed to come up with the vaguest outlines of a plan. Go to Nia’s place, tell her he knows about her weekly escapades, ask if she’s willing to let him drink her cum, very casual stuff. By the time it sinks in that this really isn’t a plan at all, Dean is parked outside of Nia’s house, and it’s too late for him to back out now, so he lopes to the front door and knocks before he can change his mind.

\-----

The clock in Nia’s bedroom reads 9:04, and she’s about to start her weekly cam show. She’s wearing one of her favorite outfits, a purple negligee with faux fur trim and a matching thong. It just barely covers her ass and flashes a teasing bit of cheek when she moves. The sheer material feels decadent against her skin, and she feels like a queen when she wears it. She’s one click away from going live when there’s a knock at her door. It’s pretty late, and she’s not expecting anyone, so she figures if she ignores it that whoever it is will go away. She’s wrong. Not thirty seconds after the knocking stops, it picks up again, harder and louder, and Nia sighs in annoyance. Who the fuck was at her door knocking like a fucking mad man?

Pulling on a robe and tying it tightly around her waist, she makes her way to the front door in a huff. She doesn’t have a peephole, keeps meaning to have one installed, so instead, she calls out a sharp, “Who is it?”

“It’s uh – it’s Dean.”

Dean? Dean Ambrose? What could he possibly be doing here this late? Panic rising at the realization that something could be wrong with Roman, all irritation flees as she opens the door quickly.

“Is my cousin okay?” she asks without preamble.

Dean actually looks sheepish for a moment, hand coming up to squeeze at the back of his neck. “Yeah, he’s fine far as I know. I was uh – I was actually hoping to talk to you.”

He’s standing there casually, hands shoved in his pockets, and he looks the same as he’s ever looked, but there’s something in his eyes, a look of almost apprehension, and she gets the feeling that whatever he wants to talk about is important.

“Alright, come on in.”

She ushers Dean inside and closes the door behind her. She makes her way to the kitchen and feels a flash of discomfort at being clad only in her robe as Dean follows, but hopefully, he wouldn’t be here long enough to make it weird. She grabs two beers from the fridge, hands him one which he gratefully accepts, and then asks, “So, what’s up?”

He takes a sip of his beer, throat muscles working rhythmically as he swallows, and then points at her with it. “I’ve been watching you.”

_Okay_, so much for him not making this weird. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Another sip, a smirk. “Wednesday nights around nine o’clock, I had no idea you liked cameras so much, Nia.”

Fear lands like lead in her stomach and ice in her veins as she takes an unconscious step back and tightens her robe without realizing it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dean sets the empty beer bottle on the counter and pins her to the wall with blazing blue eyes. “Yes, Nia, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” He stalks towards her, all predatory grace and barely restrained passion. She retreats backward until her back hits the wall, and Dean cages her in with his arms. “I’m talking about all the frilly outfits, I’m talking about all the lacy lingerie, and I’m talking about all the ways I’ve seen you fuck yourself. I’m talking about the way you shake and shiver and the way you _scream_.” He flicks at the open collar of her robe. “I’m talking about whatever mouthwatering morsel you’ve got hidden under this robe _right now_.”

Nia is awash with a conflicting wave of emotions. On the one hand, she is freaked out beyond belief. No one was ever supposed to find out about her cam shows. It was just something fun and harmless she was doing on the side for extra cash. She’s always so careful to keep her face hidden, but she must have slipped up somehow because Dean definitely knows what’s going on. The possibility that he could reveal her secret is very real. On the other hand, Dean is an incredibly attractive man that she’s had numerous fantasies about, and now he’s standing in front of her like sex on a stick vividly talking about watching her masturbate. She’s aroused, and she’s confused, and she’s not a hundred percent sure this isn’t some kind of fever dream. 

“What are you going to do now that you know?” she whispers.

He pushes himself off the wall and takes a step back. Nia is thankful for that step and takes a deep breath to try and clear her head. It’s a lot harder to think with him crowding into her space with so much desire pouring out of his pores. “Well, that’s up to you, Nia. We could have crazy hot sex or – ” 

“Or you could tell everyone we know that I’m an internet whore,” she interrupts angrily, “is that it?”

Dean’s face goes pale, and his entire body jerks back as if she's slapped him. “Of course not. If you don’t want to have sex, then I’ll go home. I might be an asshole, but I’m not _that kind_ of an asshole. I would never tell anyone about what you do.” he says with conviction.

For some reason, she believes him. He’s her cousin’s best friend, and her cousin wouldn’t hang out with someone who blackmails women for sex. Not to mention, in all the years she’s known him, he’s never been anything less than respectful towards her. They talk, and they laugh, and they drink, and Dean never makes her feel like she shouldn’t be there or like she’s making them break some sacred male rule not to hang out with chicks they’re not fucking. He drove to her house in the middle of the night to tell her how hot she was and to ask if she wanted to have sex with him. All in all, it wasn’t the worst proposition she’d ever been given, and it was worlds away from the countless unsolicited dick pics she’s received. 

“Roman never finds out about this?” She couldn’t even imagine Roman’s reaction to finding out she’s slept with Dean, but she knows it’s a situation best avoided.

“Fuck, no! He’d castrate me for sure if he knew I even _thought about_ touching you.” he laughs, and then quickly sobers. “But whatever does or doesn’t happen between us is none of his business, is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” she admits. 

Decision made, she unties her robe, and lets it slide to the floor. Nia knows what he sees. Skintight plum fabric that hugs every rolling curve of her body and so sheer that it leaves nothing to the imagination. A matching thong that barely covers the plump flesh of her mound. She loves the way she looks in the negligee, loves how sultry it makes her feel, and she hopes Dean likes it as much as she does.

Dean sucks in a harsh breath, lets his knees go weak for a second before he catches himself, and groans, “Oh sweet Christ Nia, you’re so fuckin’ sexy. Please tell me you’re about to show me to your room.”

“Follow me.” Heart pounding, she deposits her forgotten beer on the counter, and for the second time that night, Dean quietly trails after her. 

When they’re standing in her bedroom, she has but a moment to contemplate just how bad her impulse control is, and then Dean is on her. His mouth is hot and wet against hers, and his rough hands are all over her body at once, massaging her breasts and grabbing her ass, and she gasps into his mouth. Dean swallows her moan and slips his tongue into her mouth to tease along her own. He pulls the hem of her negligee up over the swell of her ass and smacks it one good time before squeezing it tightly.

“You have a fantastic fuckin’ ass, Nia.” he breathes against her lips. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on it since the first time I saw your videos.” His hands go to her thong, and he pushes the waistband down over her hips and to her thighs so she can shimmy them down her legs and kick them to the side. He grabs a handful of her ass in either hand, squeezes, and then slaps her cheeks hard enough to leave pink handprints behind. That first shock of pain quickly melts into a pleasant tingle that spreads delightfully into her pussy. “I’ve dreamed of fucking this sweet ass, and then when I woke up, there was cum on my sheets like I was fourteen. I’ve seen you play with it in some of your videos, and you moan so pretty for it, baby. Would you let me fuck your tight asshole, Nia?” 

“Yes.” she whispers, tilting her head to the side as he nibbles his way down the tendon in her neck. 

“Mmm, next time, baby. I gotta have me some of that juicy pussy before I go _insane_.”

“N- Next time? You think there’s even gonna be a ‘next time,’ Ambrose?”

Nia can feel his lips curve in a cocky smile against her skin before he replies, “If I fuck you good enough, there’ll definitely be a next time.” and then he sinks his teeth into the fluttering point of her pulse. 

She chokes on a stunned breath and bucks against him as her clit throbs. “Do you want to know what else I’ve been dreaming about?”

“Yes.” 

The word has barely left her lips when Dean shoves her back onto the bed, and she lands with a little bounce and a surprised squeak. He kneels down next to the bed until he’s eye level with her pussy, and she can feel the moist heat of his breath on her folds. “I’ve dreamed about eating this pussy in every position known to man and a few that I invented just to make you squeal. I’ve dreamed of feeling you shake apart on my tongue, dreamed about your cum flooding my mouth while you scream my name.” He drags his fingers over her the cleft of her pussy, and she shivers. “Would you like that, Nia? Do you want me to make you scream, baby?”

“Yes, Dean. I want you to make me scream.” 

He dives into her pussy as a dehydrated man jumps into an oasis, and that cocky mouth works her over like a pro. He licks and sucks at her clit until she’s soaked in her own juices and his saliva, and she’s thrusting against his mouth, desperately seeking more. When he finally works two fingers into her dripping cunt, she whines and cums around his fingers, but he doesn’t stop there. He’s like a starving man at a buffet, and he devours her offerings for such a long time that it can only be measured in pussy-clenching orgasms. Four of them, to be exact. Her voice is hoarse from screaming his name, and she has to tap out just to get him to stop because he’s going at her with a singlemindedness that’s left her numb and shaking from the waist down. He pulls away begrudgingly, and he crawls up her body to kiss her own essence into her mouth. 

After she’s breathless and panting against his pussy-flavored lips, he pulls away to stare into her flushed face with a devious smile. “You ready to cum on my cock, Nia?”

Her entire body quakes at his question her every nerve ending on the verge of over-stimulation. “Shit, Dean.” she whimpers. “I don’t know if I can.”

Dean pushes himself up and yanks his shirt over his head. His chest is pale, defined by his muscular pecs and the light dusting of dark hair covering them. His abs are washboard hard, where they lead to a slim waist and Nia’s mouth waters at the sight. “Oh, I think you can, Nia.” He unbuckles his belt and then tugs the button of his jeans open before lowering the fly, and her cunt clenches with excitement at the prospect of seeing his cock for the first time. “And what’s more is I think you _want_ to baby. You want to cum on my fat dick, don’t you?” Then he’s dropping his pants, and he’s _finally_ fucking naked in front of her.

His cock is of average length but obnoxiously _thick_, and her overworked pussy wakes up like a single mother that has to be to work at four in the morning. Nia can’t wait to feel him filling her up, so she spreads her legs wide, runs her fingers through her own wetness, and then raises a questioning brow. “Yeah, I want to cum on your cock. So, are you gonna come give it to me or what?”

He pokes his tongue between his teeth and laughs. “Oh, _yeah_ Nia. I’m gonna give it to you.” He kneels between her legs and sinks into her in a single thrust without hesitation. They both groan as her sensitive cunt dances around his girthy cock, and he pumps into her a few more times just to tease them both. “You ever cum so much you cried, baby?”

Her eyes go wide and stupefied, and he pulls his cock almost all the way out of her before plunging back inside hard enough to force her up the bed. The sizzling shocks of pleasure circulating through her body have damn near short-circuited her brain, and she barely registers the fact that he’s asked her a question. 

“N- no, Dean. I’ve never been fucked so good, I cried.”

He grabs her thighs and lifts them to encourage her to wrap her legs around his hips, and she obeys without a second thought. He grabs her hips and digs his fingers in as his eyes take on a primal glint.  
“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

He starts a slow pace, dragging his cock over the hyperresponsive lust plump walls of her pussy, and it’s already _so good_ she doesn’t know how she’ll handle anymore. Dean manages to take her higher though, thrusting into her a little faster and a little harder as he gets her dick-drunk on ecstasy. She flings her arms out to tear at the blanket, needing an outlet for all the pleasure Dean’s driving into her at NASCAR speeds. It’s churning up in a whirlpool of Rigel bright water that’s about to drown her under a Dean shaped tidal wave.

“Oh, fuck, Dean!”

“That’s right, baby. Give it to me; you know you want to.”

“I can’t, Dean; I can’t; it’s too much.” Nia wails, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes.

“Yes, you can, Nia, cum for me, baby.” One of his thumbs settles lightly over her clit, and he uses the momentum of their bodies to rub over her engorged nub. 

He fucks into her like he’s trying to force the demon of orgasms out of her body, and she trembles violently as her back arches all the way off the bed, and she goes exorcism flexible. A few more thrusts, a light pinch to her clit, and she’s coming apart in his arms while tears of rapture pour down her cheeks like holy water. He collapses against her, pressing her into the mattress with his weight as he tangles one tight fist in the inky chaos of her hair and licks the tears from her face like a dog. Her arms go around his back, and she rakes her nails down the rippling muscles she finds there as he continues to thrust into her ravished pussy. He pulls back to stare into her shimmering eyes, and he growls something low and primal in the back of his throat as his body turns to marble beneath her hands, and he shoots his cum inside of her.

They lay there, panting and sweating as Dean softens and slips out of her. She hisses a little at the sensation, not sure she’ll ever be able to touch herself again without screaming because of how gleefully tender she is. In response, Dean extricates himself from her arms as gently as possible and flops down next to her on the rumpled sheets. He puts his arm around her waist and digs his fingers into the ample flesh there just because there’s so much of her to hold, and he wants to enjoy every bit of it.

“Are you alright? I know I can get a little caught up in the moment, but I hope I didn’t hurt you.” 

His voice is soft and concerned, and she turns to smile at him, dazzling and exhausted, and he barely resists the urge to taste her lips again. “You didn’t hurt me, Dean. It was – intense, and I am a little sore but in a good way like after a work-out or good bar brawl.”

His tongue pokes out between pursed lips playfully, and he chuckles. “You trying to insinuate something about me, Jax?”

“That you’re the type of man who enjoys a bar fight? Absolutely.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” 

They curl back into each other’s arms, and she rests her head on his chest as their heart rates return to normal. She’s just on the verge of sleep, and she thinks he is too if the light snuffling in her hair is anything to go by when a thought occurs to her.

“Hey Dean, how did you figure out it was me in the videos anyway?”

His tired eyes roll towards her nightstand and land on the hand-carved turtle resting there. It had been Roman’s once, and his grandfathers before that, but after the incident with the flipper she’d confiscated it for her own peace of mind. 

“Turtle snitched you out.” he says seriously.

Her mirth fills the room with the rich tones of her laughter, and the amusement follows her into sleep as she dreams of riding on the back of a great turtle over an ocean the color of Dean’s eyes and the honeyed taste of his lips.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 9 Prompt - Lingerie


End file.
